


Don't Grab the Middle

by Amiandivh



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiandivh/pseuds/Amiandivh
Summary: Hal and Dave move into a new place to start surveillance work and things get a bit sticky





	Don't Grab the Middle

“Hal did you get everything inside? We need to lock down soon.”

Dave more commonly know to the rest of the world as Solid Snake called out to his partner Hal Emmerich.

“Yea i just had one last box of food and drinks for our extended stay.” Hal called back at Dave as he hurried into their hotel they rented for a week for the purposes of recon.

“Great i'll help you put it away but then were locked down for the rest of the week.” Dave took the box and carried it to the kitchen while Hal turned on his computers. In the kitchen Dave took took the supplies out of the box and started to put them wherever he could find space in the kitchen area. When he got to the bottom he found something he thought was odd.

“Hey Hal what the hell are these?” Dave held the box up so Hal could see from across the room

“Oh that’s Capri Sun.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question Hal.” Hal got up and walked to the kitchen table and opened the capri sun box holding up a pouch then handing it to Dave

“See it fruit juice in a pouch. Sorry i guess you never really had a chance to try these as a child.”

“It's fine Hal but how do you drink this do you just rip the top open?” Hal chuckled and took the pouch out of Dave’s hand and turned it over so he could see the straw.

“See you take the straw off the back and poke it into the pouch and drink.”

Dave took the pouch and took the straw off “Hal why didn't you just buy a regular bottle of juice?” Dave asked as he took the plastic off the straw.

“Because it was on sale and it was kind of nostalgic for it.” Hall said with a small smile. Dave Chuckled as he was looking for where he put the straw in. Hall pointed at the little silver circle where the straw goes. “Oh i see now” Dave said as he pushed the straw through.

“Yea there you go just don’ sque” but before Hal could finish his sentence save grabbed the pouch in the middle and squeezed and sent fruit juice flying all over them and their hotel and them.

“Never mind.” Hal said with a laugh in his voice. Meanwhile Dave was trying not to chuckle. “Well I guess I'll let you change in the bedroom first while I clean this up.” Hal said pulling a hand towel down from one of the shelves.

“You go ahead Hal I'll clean this us it was my fault after all.” Dave said pulling the towel out of Hals hand

“You don't want to go ahead and change?” Hal asked. Dave looked down at his shirt and shrugged as he took his top shirt off revealing an old tank top. Hal visibly blushed while stuttering about going to change and almost tripping over a chair. Dave just laughed at him in his head as he went to work cleaning the kitchen area. 

About 20 minutes Dave had the kitchen cleaner than it was when they got there and put the rest of the groceries away. He was starting to wonder where Hal was since it shouldn't take 20 minutes just to change clothes.

“Hal you ok?” Dave called out but as he was about to knock on the bedroom door it swung open revealing a Hal in fresh clothes.

“OH sorry Dave I changed and started unpacking my stuff. Dave was take aback because of the what Hal was wearing. An anime t-shirt with a couple holes in the front and a stretched out collar but what caught Dave’s eye was the plaid shirt he wore over his old t-shirt.

“It's fine Hal I was just making sure your OK. “Dave couldn't stop staring at Hal, it was like he saw Hal in a whole new light.

“Uh Hal when did you get that flannel shirt? I've never seen you wear it before.”

“Oh yea it was a little chilly in here so I put it on. I only got it a few days ago when I went to the thrift shop for some electronic parts. Why do you ask?”

Dave cleared his throat and tried not to make his thoughts so obvious.

“Oh well I just um honestly your look really hot in plaid.” Dave said stuttering then rushing the end of the sentence out. Hal was pretty shocked to hear Dave say something like that and wasn't sure how exactly to respond at first.

After a few seconds he just looked up at Dave a gave him a sly grin saying

“You don't look to bad yourself” Hal was a little shocked not sure where that came from but Dave was even more shocked standing there with his mouth hanging open

“Hal i don't know where all this self confidence came from but i like it.”

Hal just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as Dave put his hand on back and led him back to the living room area of the hotel saying

“We can explore this newfound attraction later but right now we have work to do OK?” Hal just enjoyed the feeling of Dave’s hand on his back and imagining what Dave meant by that.

“That’s fine with me Dave, but next time you want juice let me put the straw in. Dave gave Hal a dirty look but couldn't stop the chuckle that came out. “Fair enough Hal."

**Author's Note:**

> so me and a friend were laughing about the idea of solid snake drinking a capri sun and when i was looking at a list of prompts on tumber and one caught my eye "you look so hot in plaid" and i knew that had to make it a mgs story and i figured id pair it with the idea of snake drinking capri sun and make that the reason hal get in plaid


End file.
